Changed in a flash
by coral crayon 26
Summary: After a hard break up and a bad decision, these two average characters of an average show will be facing a less than average shift in their lives.


**I OWN NOTHING. CLARENCE IS OWNED BY CARTOON NETWORK. THIS IS A FAN FICTION AND THUS FALLS UNDER FAIR USE. ENJOY!**

"Come on ladies, one more time"

Mary was in the middle of a very intense workout. It had been almost 5 months since she broke up with Chad after she found out he was stealing meth from drug dealers. It was hard getting over him but she knew that she had to move on and find someone else, hence her workouts. It was going well, as she already lost nearly 36 pounds, but those sore days and increased waterbills from those longer showers didn't exactly make this all peaches and cream. Still, her new sexy body was gonna make things much easier for getting a new man.

"Annnnnnnnnnd stop, alright girls that's enough for today, we'll see you tomorrow on ex-ercise!"

"Phew, finally."

Mary had to sit down for a minute after such an intense workout. She was almost about to fall asleep until she heard the door open

"Hi mom"

"Oh hey Clarence"

"We're heading to my room, okay?"

" yah that's fine"

" come on guys, it's gonna be amazing"

" as long as it's not another dead animal"

"Wimp"

" oh, shut up sumo"

Mary was annoyed that her workout suit ripped it's leg so she had to get it stitched, meaning she had to workout in her everyday attire(she wanted to do it in her bra and underwear but decided not to in case someone walked in on her). She kept resting on the couch as the kids went into Clarence's room

JEFF POV

Jeff walked in to Clarence's room( still as messy as ever) and sat down by sumo to see what the big surprise was.

"Okay guys, this is gonna blow your minds, ta da." Clarence said as he presented his big surprise

To Sumo and Jeffs actual amazement, Clarence pulled out a real diamond. It was half the size of a potato and glimmered a bit from the light peering in threw the window.

"I found it in the old sandbox, isn't it neat."

"Wow, that actually is really neat."

"Let's use it to crash Belson's new bike."

"Oh come on Sumo, Belson is like the bestest guy in the world."

"Define your standards of "bestest" Clarence." Jeff asked,and Clarence then started to ramble on and on about Belson.

While he was talking, Mary finally got up and went into the bathroom. She was so tired from her workout that she forgot to lock the door, just close it.

"Ahhh, time to clean up." Mary said as she turned on the radio

But right as Mary turned on her radio, Jeff felt a very sharp pain hit his bladder. It was so bad that it made him start to sweat(though that could JUST be Jeff)

"Excuse me, I gotta use the restroom." Jeff said as he walked to the bathroom

(This next part is in slow motion for dramatic effect)

 _ **When the twilight is gone and no songbirds are singing**_

 _ **When the twilight is gone you come into my heart**_

Mary started off by removing her sweaty shirt, slowing peeling the odored article of clothing off. She then proceeded to unbutton and unzip her jeans, letting them fall to the floor before stepping out of them.

 _ **And here in my heart you will stay while I pray**_

 _ **My prayer is to linger with you**_

Mary then pulled and yanked each sock off of her sweaty feet( she forgot to take them off) as Jeff was getting closer to the bathroom. He was holding his hands over himself to keep from bursting.

 _ **At the end of the day in a dream that's divine**_

 _ **My prayer is a rapture in blue**_

 _ **With the world far away and your lips close to mine**_

 _ **Tonight while our hearts are aglow**_

Mary then flicked off her armbands and threw off her sweatband as the room began to fill with steam.

 _ **Oh tell me the words that I'm longing to know**_

 _ **My prayer and the answer you give**_

Jeff was no waddling towards the restroom, his need to go becoming so desperate that he held his legs together. Mary then moved her arms to the buckle of her bra, unclipping it. Jeff finally made it to the bathroom, but when he was about to knock he heard music coming from inside. He opened the door, only to find Mary's body facing the door(Mary didn't know as her eyes were closed and she didn't hear the door open over the music). Jeffs eyes were as wide as saucers. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He tried to look down, but it just made things worse.

 _ **May they still be the same for as long as we live**_

Mary put both thumbs in the folds of her Lacey pink panties, and pulled them down for an unsuspecting Jeff to view. Jeff looked on in shock and horror at Mary's clubbing hips, medium legs, EEE breasts with erect dark nipples, her enormous thighs, and gigantic shaven crotch.

 _ **That you'll always be there at the end of my prayer**_

Mary turned around(giving Jeff a full view of her gigantic slightly chubby butt) and entered her he shower. As Mary closed the curtain, Jeff could feel dripping coming from his pants and suddenly warm hands. He slowly looked down to see the shock of seeing Mary in all her naked glory caused him to wet his pants. Normally he would freak out, but the total shock and horror of Mary's nudity kept him from thinking. Jeff simply told Clarence that something came up and he walked out of the home.

Mary meanwhile was deeply enjoying the shower. She felt so much comfort and relief as the warm water washed off all the sweat and eased her sore muscles. She felt like a new woman with each shower she took. She was scrubbing her breasts with remarkable passion, even more than Chas would. She tried to keep her moans to the bathroom before she finished. After 15 minutes of moaning and scrubbing, Mary turned off the water and saw the door was opened. She grabbed her towel and closed it.

"Phew, good thing no one saw me." Mary said

After much walking and laughing that he just ignored, Jeff finally made it home. He walked in to his moms playing cards.

"Oh hey Jeffy, did you have fun at Clarence's?" One asked

"Did you see anything new?" The other asked

Jeff waited a minute before answering

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"


End file.
